1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endoscope insertion controlling apparatus capable of determining the endoscope inserting conditions and adapted to the automatic insertion of the endoscope.
2. Related Art Statement
Recently, an endoscope, whereby organs within a body cavity can be observed by inserting an elongated insertable part into the body cavity or, as required, various therapeutic treatments can be made by using treating instruments inserted through a treating instrument channel, is extensively utilized.
In inserting an endoscope into a tube cavity or the like, conventionally, while observing the endoscope image, the operator determines the endoscope inserting direction and curves the insertable part on the tip side so as to be directed in the inserting direction.
High technique and skill have been requires to insert an endoscope in the inspection of large intestines or the like.
A technique for providing an endoscope insertable part at the tip with an oscillator to detect the position of the tip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,662. However, with this technique, the endoscope inserting direction can not be detected.
Therefore, a method of detecting the endoscope inserting direction by extracting dark regions of the endoscope image is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,590.
In case the tube cavity is linear, the endoscope insertable part may proceed straight in the detected inserting direction but, in case the tube cavity is curved, the insertable part must proceed in response to the curved state. There has been so far no means of detecting the curved state of the tube cavity or the like.